


Join the Festivities

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Join the Festivities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Anon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Anon+on+tumblr).



Alex was good at keeping secrets, unfortunately, hiding your relationship was harder than he thought. He had gotten you a ticket for the Roskilde festival so he could be with you that long week of partying. You were excited to go because you would be meeting all of his friends for the first time. You really did want everyone to know you were with him, but Alex wanted to keep it hush-hush for now. You understood though, with him being an actor. He didn’t want the backlash of fans being harsh towards you. 

The night before the festival started, Alex picked you up to get there soon enough to get a prime spot. You couldn’t wait to see all the bands, look at all the vendors and of course, drink until you passed out. After all, that was the whole point of going. 

“Are you ready for this, Love?” Alex took your hand and smiled.

“I am! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see everything!” You gushed, barely unable to control yourself. 

He giggled. “I can tell. We will need to run for it to get a good spot. I will get most of the heavy stuff but let me sprint for a spot and you carry all of the rest of the stuff.” 

“Okay.” You smiled. “When do we get to go in?”

“Five more minutes. Just be ready.” He said as he tucked a stray hair behind your ear.

You danced in your spot in anticipation. Alex was watching you with a smile on his face. 

The air horn sounded and everyone took off running. Alex sprinted towards the front by the staging area. You hoped he also got close enough to the bathrooms. You slowly ran after him. You had so much stuff to carry and didn’t realize how heavy it really was until you started running. Finally, you spotted him, all of the bags and things he carried was spread around to keep the area secure. And the bastard was sitting in a lawn chair as if nothing happened!

You walked up to him and plopped the bags down in front of him. 

“Really, Alex?” You huffed, trying to catch your breath.

“What?” He smirked like the smart ass he was. “I am just taking a break. It took you long enough to get here.” He chuckled.

You smacked his arm hard. “Asshole!” 

“Ouch!” He giggled. “You can’t really be mad at me, can you?”

“Yes, I can!” You pretended to pout.

“Oh, baby, come on. Don’t be like that.” He said in a low tone. He grabbed your waist, pulling you down on his lap.

Alex nuzzled his nose into your neck. You could feel the smile on his face as he took in the scent of your hair. 

“You smell so fantastisk!” He growled. “You better watch out, I might get too excited.”

You grinned. “You already are.” You wiggled your ass on his lap. “I can feel your excitement already.”

He groaned a little when your ass cheeks swept across his cock. “Fuck, baby! I don’t know if I can keep this a secret.” 

“It’s all on you, Alex. They are your friends and you tell them when you want to.” You kissed his cheek and quickly stood up. 

“Babe!” Alex whined but saw why you jumped up. 

A group of his friends was headed towards your area. You placed the lawn chairs in a large circle around what would be a campfire. You unpacked and placed the tent items in an area just behind the circle. Alex and his friends were catching up on their lives. You smiled to yourself when you watched him, waving hand gestures, his face lighting up at almost everything he was told. You tried to put the tent together by reading the instructions.

“Son of a bitch!” You huffed in frustration. 

Alex’s friends were getting their areas set up as well. 

“Need help?” He asked as he looked down at you reading the instructions with a frown on your face.

“Yes!” You scoffed. “Please?”

He smiled down at you. “As you wish.” 

Putting that tent together was a lot faster with help. Alex went back to the car to get a few things neither of you could carry. You blew up the air mattress, unrolled the sleeping bags, and place the pillows. You were on all fours with your ass sticking up towards the entrance. You were humming along to one of the bands playing off in the distance when you felt a pair of strong hands grab your hips.

“Fuck!” You screamed, jumping around to sit on your butt. 

Alex was doubled over laughing. “I’m so sorry!” He cackled.

“Jesus, Alex! You scared the shit out of me!” You scowled at him.

He crawled further into the tent with you. He had you pinned underneath of him, peppering soft kisses all over your neck. 

“Alex?” You quietly moaned. 

“Mmm, baby. Don’t say my name like that. You know what it does to me.” He groaned as he pressed his hips against yours a bit harder. 

“What about your friends?” You shakily sighed. 

“Fuck them.” He breathed out heavily. “I want you now.” 

You whimpered in his ear. He slightly circled his hips, grinding his cock into your increasingly wet pussy. 

“Hey, Alex!” One of his friends yelled.

“Fuck!” Alex mumbled against your neck. 

“Alex? You in there?” The voice grew increasingly closer.

“Yeah! Give me a minute! I’ll be right out.” Alex said. He rested his forehead on your chest and sighed into you. 

You ran your hands through his hair. “You better go.” You kissed him on top of his head.

“I know. I don’t want to!” He whined as he wrapped his arms around you tighter. 

“I’ll be here when you need me.” You smirked. “Or I might be at another stage, but still, we will be together soon.”

Alex sighed again. “I will tell them soon. I promise.” He said, kissed you deeply and went to hang with his friends. 

You finished tidying up the tent then decided to head to the booths to see all vendor items. Your stomach growled as you grew closer to the food court area. You ordered a hamburger and tea from the first vendor you saw and headed towards the picnic tables. You glanced around at all the passers-by, half of them were lit, the other half were drunk. All you could do is shake your head and grin. You knew you would be drinking later when the sun went down. 

You searched the crowd near the stage you were sitting across from. In the distance you noticed Alex dancing with his friends. You smiled as you watched him for a while. Some chick in a skimpy white dress walked up to him and grabbed his cock. Your mouth fell open in horror when she pulled him down for a kiss. You got up from the table to leave, all the while your eyes glued to the scene. You felt sick. 

Alex jumped back from the girl and started screaming. You couldn’t hear what he was saying but you knew it wasn’t good. You raised an eyebrow and grinned when the girl started to cry and ran in the other direction. You stood in the open next to the vendors watching Alex. He looked around the crowd and spotted you off in the distance. You waved at each other. Alex excused himself from his friends and made his way through the crowd to you. 

“I’m so sorry!” His face lit in horror. “I don’t even know who that was!”

“Alex, it’s okay. I saw everything. I’m surprised you didn’t throat punch her.” You snickered.

Alex chuckled softly. “I really wanted to.” He tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear. “Let’s go back to the tents. I need to lay down for a while.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Mhm, you just want to get rid of that chubby that chick gave you!” You slapped his shoulder.

“NO!” He yelled. “I’m not even hard. He crawled back up inside me when she touched me!” 

You smirked as you got closer to him. “Sure, sure.” You slid your fingers down his abs to his crotch.

“Hey!” He squirmed. “That’s all you, baby.” He said as you gently squeezed his cock. 

“Mhm, sure.” You winked. 

Alex stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He pressed his semi-hard cock into your ass. “Let’s get out of here.” He growled in your ear. 

You laid your head back onto his shoulder. “Mmm, let’s.” You purred.

Once you got back to the tent, Alex pulled a few beers from the cooler and handed you one. The condensation from the bottle felt like ice cubes in your hand, sending chills through your arm. You ran the cold bottle over your forehead and neck before opening it. You looked over to Alex noticing he was watching you with a giant grin.

“What?” You were puzzled.

“Can I lick that off now?” He licked and bit his bottom lip.

“Come get it, big boy.” You giggled as you crawled into the tent.

Before you could even fully get in the tent, Alex was on top of you, pushing his way in. 

“Hurry up!” Alex teased. “I want in here too.” He said, grabbing your hips with his hands and circled his cock on your ass. 

“Alex!” You gasped. 

“Damn, you’re already screaming my name and I haven’t even started!” He cackled as he pushed you into the tent.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” You shook your head. 

Just as you rolled onto your back, Alex fell on top of you, immediately peppering your neck with light kisses. You giggled into his shoulder.

“Do you think we are safe?” You half whispered, half moaned.

“I. Don’t. Care.” He said, pausing with each word to kiss up your jaw. 

“You don’t?” You asked.

“No! I’m telling them as soon as I see them.” He smiled. “Now, where was I?”

“Right here!” You grabbed the sides of his face, bringing his lips to yours. 

A hum escaped from him, vibrating against your lips. He smoothly moved down your side to your hips then to your inner thigh. You spread your legs further apart allowing him to rest comfortably between them. Alex caressed your clothes lips with his index finger. You moaned against his mouth. His cock twitched against your thigh as it steadily grew harder. 

“I want you.” He whispered in your ear.

“I am yours.” You whispered back.

His lips met yours, tongues dancing with each other. Your hands drifted down his back to squeeze his firm ass.   
``  
“Mmpfh!” Alex groaned.

You tugged his pants and boxers off his hips and gingerly stroked his cock. Alex slid your pants and panties down your legs and threw them across the tent. The head of his cock teased your pussy. 

Alex held himself up with his arms and looked down at you. Slowly, he sank his cock inside you. He watched your face light up in pleasure as he fully entered you. His pleasure soon grew on his face as your walls gently milked his cock. You bucked your hips up into his as he quickened his pace. You squeezed your legs tightly around his waist. Alex got on his knees and grabbed your hips, to rest your ass on his knees as he arched your back. He slammed into you harder. He watched his cock drag in and out of your slit. 

“Alex!” You moaned and writhed. 

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me!” Alex coaxed you.

You slipped your middle finger against your clit to intensify your orgasm. Alex set his pace according to yours. Your body flushed as the bundle of nerves in your core slowly unraveled. 

“Look at me, Y/N! Let me see you come undone.” Alex growled and thrust harder. 

Your eyes locked with his lust blown baby blues. He bit his lip as his own undoing was coming to the surface. Your legs shook uncontrollably. Alex watched your breasts bounce as you quaked and quivered under him.

“Fuck! You are so beautiful!” Alex groaned as he pushed his cock to the hilt. “Cum for me. Please?”

“Right there!” You gasped. “Right there! Harder!” 

Alex pounded into you faster. Jolts of lightning flowed through every nerve ending. His groans grew louder causing your senses to go crazy. You exploded in long, loud moans followed by a constant flow of his name over and over. His body finally fulfilled his wish and released everything he had deep inside you. He collapsed on top of you as he tried to catch his breath.

Wolf whistles and a roar of applause came from outside of the tent. 

“Shit!” He whispered as he grinned into your neck. 

“Guess they know now?” You snickered.

“I would think so.” He chuckled. 

Alex sat up, helped you pull your clothes back on and dressed himself again.

“I’m so embarrassed!” You exclaimed, hiding your face in your palms.

“Don’t be!” He said, pulling your hands from your face. “They probably already knew. They were probably waiting for me to confirm it. Let’s go make it official though.” He sweetly smiled.

“Okay.” You couldn’t help but blush.

He emerged from the tent with a round of applause again, with you right behind him. All of his friends were there, cheering you and Alex on. Alex pulled you to your feet and kissed you deeply.

“So, I guess you guys have figured it out. Y/N and I are together and in love.” He beamed as he announced the news.

Everyone cheered. “Skål!” And slammed back whatever drink they were drinking.

Alex was smiling, looking the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had his friends, his family and now his love. Life was good.


End file.
